Princess Marie
by Willow Summers
Summary: Rogue goes to visit a tomb of her foster mothernot Mystik!, and guess, whom she meets in city?Someone's secret will be opened..Someone will find a new family...Someone will meet love of his life...My first fic. Please RR!
1. Chapter 1

"We are pleased to see you on the board of our plane, - said the pilots voice of the plain (cruise New York – New Orleans). – In a few minuts…"

Rogue's thoughts were already far away from the passengers, pilots and the plain. A week ago she told Professor, that today she is leaving for all week to go to the place, where her hart was called for all this time. The place where she feared to come from that day… But every year exactly at that autumn day and then in two months in winter she came to that place and was sitting there for hours recalling the most happy years of here life.

"Nevertheless you arrived," growled Jean-Luc LeBeau.

"Today's de day of her memory," replied Remy.

"She left you when you were eight, and you still keep her photo in your closet and foster memories about her." sneered father, lay wasting wineglass. "I thought I was raising a man…" he grinned, empty battle rolled on the floor. "You still didn't find her grave…"

"And you even didn't try t' find it," intercepted Remy. "You still didn't explain Remy how did you know dat she was dead."

"I got a letter…"

"Realy? Where is it?"

The man has hushed up, that has not missed Remy. Awkward silence at a mention of her name. He did not like to speak about her, but if she was really so bad as some told about her, the father would damn her and to this day. But, it is not known why, he still did not miss the moment to remind Remy, that Marie, start up and not native, but mother, has left him and did not appear any more.

Gambit remembered about her only good. How she every morning came to his room with fresh toasts and milk. How she kissed his cheek and how she smelt like lilies. The Sun could envy hers warm smile! He remembers that day when Jean-Luc LeBeau, the leader of Guild of Thieves, has broaght Remy in the house of the Guild. And how everyone looked at him with, except for her. Her one presence gave heat to all around. Marie LeBeau has stretched to him her hands and gave him a hug.

"Welcome home, Remy," she said…

"What difference? So many years have passed," the father has distracted Remy from memoirs. - She has died and dat's all."

"Remy has de right t' know," the sight of fiery eyes has guarded Jean-Luc. "Too long I waited. Pretended, dat everyt'ing is fine. Enough! Where 's de letter? Where it has come from?

"Ok," after long silence the father has answered. "De letter has come from one shelter, somewhere in the north of city. I burnt de letter, from superfluous eyes far away."

Last words have guarded Remy. But it already was not important. Now he knows, whence to start to search. It is solved! The guy has risen from an armchair and has directed to a door.

"Where are you goin'?"

"To de shelter."

Jean-Luc has not had a fit of coughing nearly.

"Now?" having seen on eyes of the guy, that he does not joke, elder LeBeau has risen from the armchair. "I'm with you. Aniway don't have much to do…"

The reason was ridiculous, but Remy has agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Sorry, but you'll have to wait a little longer. Recently I lost all my information on my computer. So now I have to translate the chapter (which is much longer this time!) one more time. I'll do my best and try to do this as fast as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay! It's not as big as supposed to be, but another way it won't be so torturing interesting! ;P

R&R!

Chapter Two.

Two men came to an old building which should have been demolished long ago, but with a view of economy was given to a children's shelter.

"It's already the fifteenth one."

"Dis will not stop Remy," the determination of the young man was indestructible. They approached to an old oak door and knocked.

"Marie?" the woman of years of twenty five has thoughtfully looked at the strangers. "I work here only three years. You should ask Ms. Wots, she is director of this shelter. Remy and Jean-Luc followed her on a corridor to Ms. Wots's study. Passing by rooms, the men noted, that appearance of a shelter brightly contrasted with internal. The furniture was concerning new. Children well dressed. New floors and walls are recently painted.

"Here we are. Ms. Wots, can we enter?" the woman knocked at the door.

"Yes. Come in."

They entered the study. The woman of years of forty five– fifty sat at a table. Through thick lenses of glasses acute brown eyes looked at them.

"Good afternoon. How I can help you?" with a polite smile she asked the newcomers.

"Bonjour," answered Remy. "My name be Remy LeBeau, and dis be my father, Jean-Luc LeBeau. We search for tomb of Marie LeBeau, my mother. She left the house fifteen years ago, and five years later came the letter about her death …"

"Yes, I understood, whom you are speaking about," the woman has interrupted his explanations, her affable smile as a hand was taken off. "I sent the letter. Marie really lived here and died five years later. But not receiving the answer, I understood, that people whom she was really important, are obviously not to your address…

"You be wrong!" Remy interrupted her. "About de letter I found out only today, after long searches. You have no representation, where I only did not happen! Where is she?"

The woman investigated the guy.

"All right," she answered. She has risen from her chair and approached to a door. "Follow me." And she led them threw the same corridor, but to an opposite end. Probably, it led to the garden, Remy did not know.

"Tell me about her. I wish to know all."

The woman acutely looked one more time at the young man and begun the story.

"She came to us with a rain," smiled Ms. Wots. "There was a strong downpour, a thunder so rattled, that we hardly could distinguish knock at a door. We sheltered her, and then she remained with us. Marie loved children very much. She often recollected about her «little prince»…" – Remy steel remembered those times when she called him to a: « It is time to have dinner, my little prince … », she spoke … "She was sent to us by heavens. Children and workers adored her."

"In the Will was spoken about the girl …" interrupted their conversation Jean-Luc.

"De Will?" Remy in shock stared at his father that looked away.

"Before death Marie made the Will," answered director. "She gave some part of her money to a shelter. And also asked her husband to take on guardianship the girl to whom she became very attached, while she was working with us."

"When I arrived, she disappeared …" Jean-Luc said.

"Yes, unfortunately, I was not in the city when this happened. Marie run away right after funeral … "

"Marie?" asked surprised Remy.

"Yes. Marie LeBeau named her when she found the child on a threshold of a shelter. She was only five years old. Poor girl, she was so frightened, that did not talk to anybody. But found the way to the girl's hart. Marie adopted her in a week." suddenly Ms. Wots's face lit up with a smile. "Once the little one declared, that Marie's a Queen," Remy and Jean-Luc exchanged glances. They went out of the building and entered the garden, "Then we all started to call her for fun Princess." Ms. Wots's eyes darkened. "It mast be so hard for her when her mother died, when one of workers of the shelter tried to calm her down on funeral, Marie shouted at her. She sad: « She is not just died! She was murdered! » … "

Remy and Jean-Luc have exchanged worried glances once more.

"And you haven't seen her since then?" Jean-hatch has taken an interest.

"No, but she precisely appears here twice a year."

"How do you know?" was surprised Реми.

"Because in birthday and the day of the death of Marie LeBeau we find a magnificent bouquet of snow-white lilies on her tomb. Little one always gave them to her mother if she was upset or ill, and of course at date of her mother's Birth."

"And you already were today on her tomb? I mean …"

"Whether was Marie today here? No. We yet did not go to her…"

They entered a big circle of trees. Practically in the center of a glade there was a centenary oak tree under which rose white gravestone the unusual form. Beside it there was a sitting figure …

"Marie!" Jean-Luc has called. The figure turned back …


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! Sorry, but this is not the next chapter. You are right. English is not my first language. That's why I'm asking for help. I need a person that would check for mistakes my stories and give some advises before I show my next chapters to other readers.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for making you wait so long. And Abbs of the faeries – thank you very much for help! Sorry for not answering your letter.

So, here it goes…

Rogue could literally walk blind on the familiar footpaths. Soon she left the woods and came to a large glade. There was a snow-white gravestone under her favorite oak tree. Before Marie's death, Rogue had worked for two years in the pizzeria and collected quite a good sum. When Marie died, the girl, not without the help of friends from the pizzeria, ordered an individual gravestone from one of the sketches made by one of workers at the shelter, Simone. Rogue poured fresh water from a bottle into a vase near the gravestone and lowered in it a fresh bouquet with lilies.

"Hello, mum," said the girl as she sat down on a grass. On the day of the funeral Rogue had planted a wild rose near the gravestone. Six years was enough to twist practically all of the sculpture, and only the rose decorated it. Suddenly, someone called her name:

"Marie!" Rogue turned back to the voice as she rose from the ground.

A hundred meters from her stood three figures. The girl did not see their faces, but she could understand that it was two men in the long coats, one hardly below the second. And the third was the woman, similar, that Ms. Uots. Who were these men? The girl did not know, and it didn't even interest her, why did they come? Having thrown a farewell sight on her mother's gravestone, Rogue rushed into the woods. Shouts reached her, but she wasn't going to stop. The girl left quickly, instinctively turning in the direction necessary to reach the highway. That was where she had left the car she had rented.

"Wait!" she heard behind her. 'Come on! Few more meters!' Someone has seized her by her raincoat. The dexterous girl took it off, and, evading a branch, jumped out on the road.

"Ow!" she heard from behind.

Rogue jumped in to the car and darted off. In a mirror of a distant view she saw two figures that ran out on highway.

…

"Escaped!" the choking Jean-Luc has roared. "Did you remember the number?"

"Yes, but I got sometin'," Remy showed his father the coat. "Now let Remy see …" the man began a search.

…

Rogue tried to recollect what was in her coat.

"Damn!"

…

"De receipt on de car, de check from flower shop, money… and…" Remy pulled out a paper from an internal pocket. "De ticket to the plane from New York to New Orleans. She arrived yesterday…"

…

"That's okay," Rogue calmed herself down. There were hundreds schools in New York, and they didn't even know, what she looked like. Having left the main city road, Rogue has started to think about what to do further. Money was not a problem, although it was necessary to return the car today. And the ticked was good only until Friday! That was three more days.

Having passed a crossroads, Рyotг turned on the left. Charlie for certain would agree to help her. Having passed couple of streets, the girl stopped the car in the parking lot, left with the keys, and walked into the pizzeria where she once worked.

"Princess!" the good-natured old man greeted her directly from the threshold. He was nearly sixty, but was full of life. He was taller and larger than the girl. "Glad to see you again! How are you doing?" the smile was appeared under his magnificent moustaches.

"Okay," answered Rogue. "I've got some difficulties, Charlie. I was robbed, so till Friday I have no money and don't even have a place to stay."

"Poor thing! Don't worry; I shall arrange everything for you!" Charlie, as always, wished to help any person. The only person kinder than Charlie would be Professor Xavier. "I have a friend, Jack, he works in a motor shop. He works at night so you can spend the night at his place and wander on the vicinities in the afternoon, have a chat with the old man," Charlie smiled again.

"Thanks!"

"That's ok, darling. I see, you're hungry... And where's your coat?"

"Lost it," the girl waved away the question. Charlie would not like to learn that she was nearly seized by two unknown men. "And where's Milanda?" Rogue changed the subject.

"My lovely wife? She is upstairs. Go, see her. Leo will bring your supper there."

Having thanked Charlie one more time, the girl has walked upstairs to the second floor.

"Bonsoir," Remy entered the flower shop and walked over to its owner. According to the check found in a pocket of the coat, the young man had found the flower shop where the mysterious Marie had bought lilies.

"Bonsoir," the seller has answered, looked at the clock on the wall. "Can I help you?"

"Oui," answered elder LeBeau. "This morning one young girl has bought here a bouquet, two dozens white lilies, don't remember?

"Yes, very lovely girl..."

"How did she look like, could you tell us, please?"

"How did she look like?" the seller was surprised. "Well... she was about sixteen or seventeen years old, about a half a head shorter than the young man," he pointed to Remy, "Pretty enough... auburn hair... Excuse me, but I can remember nothing more. So many young girls pass a day here!" laughed the owner of the shop. "Though… wait a minute, Henrie, he is an artist. He draws everything he sees, so maybe he has drawn the girl."

"Where is Henrie now?" Jean-Luc asked tiredly.

"He'll be here in few minutes-Here he is!" A bearded man in glasses and packages entered the flower shop.


End file.
